Stage illumination apparatuses are used in stage representation to support the performance of a product by expressers for a theatrical performance or dance for example. As disclosed in Patent Literature, an illumination apparatus exists that controls the elevation and light of lighting elements to provide stage representation. This illumination apparatus has an illumination elevation apparatus that elevates the lighting elements by winding and unwinding the reel wire connected to the lighting elements. A three-dimensional representation is provided by changing, over time, the length of the reel wire connecting the illumination elevation apparatus to the lighting elements and the light from the lighting elements by controlling software.